wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Image Spirit: Wisdom
]] is a SIGNI class primarily associated with blue SIGNI. However, they first appeared as green SIGNI in WX-15 Incited Selector. Green Wisdom SIGNI are based on famous scholars and scientists, as well as mathematical and scientific concepts. Blue Wisdom SIGNI are based on concepts in economics and physics. White Wisdom SIGNI, as they are associated with , are based on characters, objects, and concepts from the manga The Promised Neverland. __TOC__ Gameplay Green Wisdom SIGNI are associated with and focus on managing the total level of your Wisdom SIGNI on the field. They have abilities designated with , which are only active when the total level of the player's Wisdom SIGNI are equal to the specified number. Green Wisdom SIGNI have the capability to attack SIGNI Zones other than the one in front of them, allowing other allied SIGNI to crush the opponent's Life Cloth. Blue Wisdom SIGNI are used by and focus on checking the bottom card of your deck, getting bonuses if the bottom card or cards are SIGNI of certain levels. To facilitate this, blue Wisdom SIGNI can put specific cards on the bottom of your deck. White Wisdom SIGNI are used by and revolve around facilitating multiple attacks per turn by returning their own SIGNI to their hand and putting SIGNI onto the field during the attack phase. Many of them have bonuses that activate upon the fourth attack of the turn. List of Wisdom SIGNI White Level 1 *GF Conny ( limited) *GF Hanger ( limited, Life Burst) *GF Master Key *GF Mechanical Engineering and the History of Humans (Life Burst) *GF Naila ( limited, Life Burst) *GF Rucksack *GF Sketchbook *GF Substitute Ray ( limited) *Scytale, Cipher of Secret Wisdom Level 2 *GF Adventures of Ugo *GF Departure Conny ( limited) *GF Game of Tag ( limited, Life Burst) *GF Instant Camera *GF Pet Rocket ( limited, Life Burst) *GF Sheet Rope ( limited) Level 3 *Cagliostro, Alchemist of Trap Wisdom (Life Burst) *GF Anna ( limited, Life Burst) *GF Barcode Pen *GF Gilda ( limited, Life Burst) *GF Kantera (Life Burst) *GF Mythology Book *GF Transmitter-Crippling Device ( limited, Life Burst) *GF Trunk Level 4 *Cardan, Cipher of Secret Wisdom (Life Burst) *GF Compact (Life Burst) *GF First Morning (Life Burst) *GF Headquarters Communication ( limited) *GF House ( limited, Life Burst) *GF Isabella ( limited, Life Burst) *GF Krone ( limited) *GF Ray Fire *Shogi, Master Wisdom Play (Life Burst) Blue Level 1 *Air Cannon, Firing of Box Wisdom ( limited, Life Burst) *Crowfun, Investment of Public Wisdom ( limited) *Engel, Coefficient of Food Wisdom (Life Burst) *Expensive Yen, Fluctuation of Country Wisdom ( limited, Life Burst) *Flowing Water, Speed of Boat Wisdom *Hagen, Fluid of Circular Wisdom *Loupe, Magnification of Lens Wisdom ( limited, Life Burst) *Shouhize, Purchase of Cost Wisdom *Simon, Collection of Fingerprint Wisdom ( limited, Life Burst) *Singula, Singularity of Technique Wisdom ( limited) *Suisoza, Faucet of Accumulating Wisdom Level 2 *Beaker, Equipment of Experiment Wisdom *Cheap Yen, Fluctuation of Country Wisdom *Crystal, Labyrinthine Form of Snow Wisdom (Life Burst) *Inbound, Consumption of Outside Wisdom ( limited, Life Burst) *Lemonshi, Quality of Car Wisdom *Magnus, Lift of Floating Wisdom ( limited) *Table Salt, Concentration of Mixture Wisdom ( limited, Life Burst) Level 3 *Downforce, Aerodynamics of Running Wisdom *Ig Bananan, Slipperiness of Peel Wisdom ( limited, Life Burst) *Kabuken, Performance of Company Wisdom *Pipette, Equipment of Experiment Wisdom *Reynolds, Viscosity of Flow Wisdom *Risokita, Hypothesis of Sky Wisdom ( limited, Life Burst) *Slist, Aerodynamics of Racing Wisdom limited, (Life Burst) *Sunkco, Burial of Expense Wisdom *Watson, Partner of Greatest Wisdom ( limited) Level 4 *Archimes, Discovery of Bath Wisdom ( limited, Life Burst) *Bubbly, Price Jump of Market Wisdom ( limited) *Flask, Equipment of Experiment Wisdom *FX, Fluctuation of Money Wisdom (Life Burst) *Holmes, Detective of Greatest Wisdom ( limited, Life Burst) *Horos Chart, Star Arts of Divining Wisdom ( limited) *Moses, Azure Angel of Water Wisdom (Life Burst) *Nobel, Pursuit of Colorful Wisdom ( limited, Life Burst) *Smith Hands, Distribution of Wealth Wisdom (Life Burst) *Treof, Selection of Choice Wisdom Green Level 1 *#Concentration#, Table Salt of Dissolving Wisdom (Life Burst) *#Congruence#, Twins of Equal Wisdom (Life Burst) *#Fermat#, Formula of Theoretical Wisdom *#Line#, Line of Opportune Wisdom *#Okuma#, Education Reform *#Planting-Trees#, Word of Tree Wisdom (Life Burst) *#Plus#, Addition of Four Wisdoms (Life Burst) *#Ruler#, Distance of Tool Wisdom (Life Burst) *#Sine#, Angle of Angular Wisdom *#Sugamichi#, Essence of Character Wisdom (Life Burst) *#Work#, Word of Working Wisdom Level 2 *#Akihaba#, Mixing of Enjoyable Wisdom *#Cosine#, Angle of Angular Wisdom *#Crane-Turtle#, Word of Foot Wisdom (Life Burst) *#Descartes#, Formula of Sage Wisdom *#Encounter#, Distance of Time Wisdom *Houjinzan, Rule of Average Wisdom ( limited) *#Kabusoku#, Distribution of Forest Wisdom ( limited) *#Minu#, Subtraction of Four Wisdoms (Life Burst) *#Pass#, Cheering of Swift Wisdom (Life Burst) *#Protractor#, Angle Measurement of Tool Wisdom (Life Burst) *#Root#, Square of Root Wisdom *#Rounding#, Disposal of Ending Wisdom *Wasazan, Essay of Request Wisdom ( limited) Level 3 *#Bisection#, Half-Cut of Dividing Wisdom ( limited) *#Catch-Up#, Word of Following Wisdom *#Hyakuyou#, Nostalgia of Measuring Wisdom ( limited) *#Imaginary#, Number of Imaginary Wisdom ( limited) *#Multip#, Multiplication of Four Wisdoms (Life Burst) *#Pascal#, Formula of Propagating Wisdom *#Redpen#, Grading of Answer Wisdom *#Sanjou#, Angle of Tool Wisdom ( limited) *#Tangent#, Angle of Angular Wisdom *#Tipsu#, Burial of Time Wisdom *#Ukaro#, Cheering of Testing Wisdom (Life Burst) *#Venndia#, Set of Circular Wisdom *#WebMoney#, Face Value of Strange Wisdom *#Wigner#, Observation of Future Wisdom *Wind Sisters, Loyalty of Claw Wisdom (Life Burst) Level 4 *#Age#, Passage of Time Wisdom ( limited) *#Compass#, Sharp Needle of Tool Wisdom ( limited, Life Burst) *Einstein, Theory of Relativity Wisdom ( limited, Life Burst) *#Fibonacci#, Formula of True Wisdom *#Nightile#, Treatment of Healing Wisdom ( limited, Life Burst) *Nikolates, Alternating Current of Electrical Wisdom ( limited, Life Burst) *#Pythagorage#, Square of Defining Wisdom ( limited, Life Burst) *#Schröde#, Mysterious Box of Logical Wisdom ( limited, Life Burst) *#Nobel#, Treasure of Colorful Wisdom (Life Burst) Level 5 *#Edison#, Invention of Flashing Wisdom ( limited, Life Burst) Black Level 2 *Seira, Elf Saint (Life Burst) Support Category:Image Spirit: Wisdom